Kish is not Gay (Re-Written)
by Ravage16
Summary: Hey guys, I'm going through and re-writing my stories here and there. This is the first of em!
1. Aoyama is Gay?

This is a re-write, and I hope it is much better than the original...

So yeah, Please enjoy the story...

* * *

Ichigo, you missed a spot…" Mint gave a disapproving snicker before she continued to sip her tea.

"It would be nice if you helped Mint, instead of relaxing…" Ichigo groaned, shooting daggers into the spine of the blue haired bird.

"I always have my tea time about now; it would be horrible if I missed it." her nose rose high as the quite sipping sound grated on the red-head's nerves.

"Whatever…" Scrubs the location Mint pointed out before gathering her things. "Ryou! I'm off!"

A low voice called forth, answering her yell with another. "Go ahead."

The red head ran to the back of the building, pulling off the pink maid uniform that she had to wear for the shop. Pulling on a short denim miniskirt with a loose tee instead, choice with her black sneakers. Knocking her toes off the shoes on the tile floor of the shop near the exit, making a 'tap tap tap' before jogging out the door. A pair of yellow eyes followed from behind, catching sneak peeks of her pink lace panties.

"Oii~, Koneko-chan, you really shouldn't run around at night." A voice danced to the winds, unheard to the girl who ran into the one person. The one person the owner of those yellow eyes really hated to see. His gaze was filled with disgust at the way their bodies met. "Relax, she will be mine. She will be mine."

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted, wrapping her arms tightly around the boy's shoulders. Her eyes were shut tight with glee as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist. "I've missed you soo much!"

"I missed you too Ichigo…" He tightens his hold, bringing his lips to her ears and whispers and a soft, gentle, soothing tone. "I love you Ichigo. I only Love you…"

"I love you too Aoyama-kun!" Her voice was a shrill of happiness. Giggles and joy her only emotion. The man in hiding could not take any more. Fist clinched and knuckles white.

Kisshu teleports right above the two with the dragonswords in his hand "Eww... Why do you like him? I know! I'll kill him then you'll be mine!" He gave his signature lopsided smirk before slowly floating away. "Eh, Koneko-chan?"

"No Kisshu! I don't love you! I love Aoyama-kun! Get it through your thick skull!" The red headed girl screamed, Kisshu backed away just to protect his ears.

"Oi.. Koneko-chan… He has a boy friend though…" He pouts playfully, a fang showing. "You want to date a bi guy?"

She glances over at Aoyama-kun who's blushing like wild trying to think of a comeback. "That's a Lie!... right Aoyama-kun?"

"Huh? Oh… uh… yah! It's a lie… I'm straight!" The boy stuttered, glancing back and forth at Kish and Ichigo. One with a deadly smirk, the other with a doubtful gaze.  
"I told you Kisshu!" Her mind screamed in victory, but her heart sunk and pained for a reason she did not know. Perhaps t was because hoe long it took her boyfriend to respond.

"Oii… Koneko-chan… he is blushing mad cause it's true. In fact he was planning on dumping you just to be with his boyfriend."

"No… no..-screams- noo!" She screamed, but the small nod and blush the boy gave answered her heart. She couldn't take the pain in her chest the feeling of rejection. She passed out on the path.

"See what you did to poor Koneko-chan!" Kisshu teleports in front of the boy and holds the swords to his neck. "Time to pay for hurting my Kitty"

"But.. Kishy.. I wanted you all along…" The boy turned to face the alien with a pathetic blush. "Couldn't you see how much you turn me on?" Aoyama grabs for Kisshu's hand to try's to kiss him on the lips. "Kisshu… I always wanted you." When that failed, his other had reached out for the floating boy's groin.

"No way! Unlike you, I only have eyes for Ichigo!" Kisshu uses the dragon sword to cut off Aoyama's head, spouting in victory at the mess of a loser "There…" he then picks up his Koneko-chan bridal style and teleports to his room, where he lays her on the bed before teleporting out.

* * *

That was the end of the first re-written Chapter. I will be going back and doing this for all if not most of my stories...

Please follow the **Three R's **Read, Review, and Reply~


	2. Meat and Saliva?

Hey guys, Enjoy the re-write.

* * *

I open my eyes slightly, the darkness soothing, trying to remember what happened last night. The surrounding were not that of the room I had grown up in, the the bed was much more comfortable. "Where am I?"

"Laying asleep on me, in my bed." A voice, deep and husky, whispered, a warm tongue flicked my ear and calloused fingers rubbing my back. "You fainted when Masaya told you he's gay."

"Where is he?" My Voice purred gently, until my ears pop out. "Nya? Ahh! Not again!" I reacted instantly, ducking down.

"Heh, Koneco-chan, you like me that much? Perhaps you want a kiss?" I struggled to cover my ears with my hand and his blankets when my tail pops out. "Ichigo... if you want a kiss that badly, I'm happy to give you one."

"Nya? No No! I... I'm just.." my nose perked up, sniffing the air when my ears perk up. "Nya? I smell something yummy!" I hopped off a grinning Kisshu over to a table in what seems to be the dining area of his room, eyes drown to two plates, one with three fish, the other, some sort of meat that looked grilled from the charred lines that crossed it. "Nya! Fish!"

"Does Koneco-chan like fish?" I crawled happily to the chair in front of the plate with fish and sat down, followed by Kisshu who sat at the other. "Ichigo, eat slowly, this is fish from our planet and I don't know if you'll like it." He mumbled softly, but my grumbling stomach spoke louder.

"Nya!" I grabed a fish and bit into it, tearing off a piece of the meat. My eyes glow with surprise and joy and my tail wraps around my waist. "This is delicious! I took another over-sized bite, looking up at Kish who was cutting the meat-thing into small bite sized pieces. He showed happiness in my enjoyment, his eyes full of emotion.

"Glade you love it, now say aw." He picked up one of the tidbits' with a fork, aiming for my lips. "Go on, open up."

"Umm… ok." I opened my mouth slightly, only barely enough for him to pop the piece into my mouth, but some of the sauce dropped onto my lips. "Mmmm! What is that?" My tongue tries to lick off the sauce from my lip but it just stayed there, teasing me. "The sauce is tasty, but it won't get off!"

"Here, let me get it then." He smirked and he caught my chin with his thumb and fore-finger, licking the sauce off my lip. "Got it."

"Wha-t…" I couldn't stop the blush that swam over my cheeks as he continued smiling at me, bringing some of the meat to his mouth. "Why did you kiss me? What is that meat? Why couldn't I get the sauce off… and why is the food sooo good!" He laughed then sighed, and finally smirked… before repeating. "Why won't you answer me?"

"That's because I don't want to." He bit off another piece then snatches one of my fish and gulps down the thing whole, before spitting out each little bone. "Eat it or I will."

I pouted but finished my first fish, starting on the last one he left me. "Hmmm…" I snatched one of his pieces of meat and swallows it down, but gets sauce stuck on my fingers. I tried to suck off the sauce but it refused to be removed. "Huh? It won't come off!"

"Aww, did Ichigo get the Nachi sauce on her fingers now?" Kisshu lead my thumb into his lips, and sucking on it slowly, swirling his tongue around the didgit. Staring into my eyes he gave a smirk. My face flushed a bright red when one of his fangs grazed the flesh. He then released my thumb from the confides of his mouth and brought my pointer to replace my thumb, sucking on it lightly and still keeping eye contact. When he finally finished getting the sauce off, he picked up the dishes and teleported away, leaving me alone in his room.

"He left me here alone…" Sighing a huge sigh of relief as peace came overwhelmingly, before pulling out a black mp3 player with a hot pink skull on the back and matching earphones. "Time to relax!" I laid on his bed and cranked up the music in the earphones, playing BrokenCyde Freaxxx. Kisshu had gone pack to Pie to thank him for the meat sauce, one that only came off the human flesh with his saliva.

Lettuce

She had finished braiding her long green hair and put in her new contacts. "Mom, I'm going to the mall!" Without a reply she grabbed a black jacket with Gir on the back and through it over those thin shoulders, rushing out the door.

"How can someone look so innocent with such a huge secret, I'll never know." A soft voice whispered, sadness in the core as he watched the mew girl run into the Hot Topic store at the mall, pulling out a black/red checkerboard purse, looking around, unaware of the purple haired alien standing by the door.

"Hmm, I'll go with the black mini-skirt and the green shirt with the black broken heart stitched. Those cute green/black Skeleton Jack arm warmers are cute, and that black chain necklace that has the broken hearts on it will also do." She grabed each of them, smiling softly to herself before turning on her heel and walking to the cashier, while pulling out the small wallet.

"$82.53 please, or do u have the discount?"

"Discount." Small nimble hand placed forward the black slip of paper.

"Alright then $46.25 is your new total." The girl then hands the cashier the money, grabbing the items and dashes through the door to find a changing room.

"I can't wait to see how I look!" She dashes into the small compound space quietly followed by the alien, and changes quicker than Kish could teleport.

"You look cute in that, so why must you hide it?" The stalker mumbled, walking in front of the green haired girl, his face was lacking in emotion but his eyes gave his feelings away.

"Because, Pai-san, I can't let anyone see what I am really like, they'll hate me. They'll abandon me... I don't want to be alone anymore." She looked to herself in the mirror and smiles when the skirt ended just below the fingertips.

"How can you consider yourself alone? You'll have me, is that alone?" She turned to look at the man, his voice full of sadness, his eyes pleading her to understand him.

"No, you are a friend, a very dear friend..." She hugs him tight, and he kisses his cheek. "I was wrong, I'm not alone, I have you."

"Exactly, and I already know your secret, so why so afraid?"

* * *

Thanks for reading the re-write!

Remember the **Three R's**, Read, Review, and Reply!


	3. Emo Lettuce?

Hey guys, this is the last Chapter Re-write! Enjoy it while I re-write other stories!

* * *

"Pai, how did you find out anyway?" Lettuce's mumbled softly, her chest against the larger alien in front of her.

"That your depressed... your the nicest and the shiest girl I have ever met. You run off and will always show up with cuts on your wrist, that and I saw your razor on the bed." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

She gave a small giggle, bowing her head slowly. "Not smart leaving them out am I?" He teleports the pair to her room and walked over to her desk slowly.

"You are smart, you are very, very smart Lettuce." He pulled out a condom from her desk, obviously not the first time they have done this, before walking back over to her, wrapping his arms around her frail waist. "Here, or my place?"

"My parents are home, what do you think?" She shyly kisses his lips lightly.

"Understood, my place it is then." He teleports her to his room in the ship and captures her lips in his own, licking the sensitive skin hungrily. "What do you want, Lettuce?"

"To be yours forever." She gently pulls off her new shirt, her pale skin glowing, her breasts bouncing in their cloth confinements.

"You already are mine, forever, Lettuce. Whats your wish?" Kissing her neck and pulling her waist closer to his, needs and wants flooding the room.

"My wish? My wish is to stay in your arms. Is that ok?" She ducks her head into his neck, trying hide her blush but failing.

"Your wish, is my command." laying her on the bed and climbing over her small frame, slowly pulling her skirt down and off.

"Pai-sama..."

Taruto

"Um, Pudding, what r u doing?" I couldn't take my eyes off of the small monkey girl, balancing a ball on her head while ridding another ball.

"I'm practicing Taru-Taru na-no-da." Flying next to her and sighing softly, floating by her side. "What is it Taru-Taru?"

"Pudding, I, ack!-..." I found myself falling backwards when she surprised me with a hug.

"Taru-Taru, what is it, na-no-da?" I try to get back into the air with her arms still tight around me.

"Stop calling me that! It gets annoying! And can you please let go of me?"

"No way Taru-Taru! Not till u tell me whats wrong na-no-da." I flail my arms and legs, but gives up shortly after.

"Pudding! Let me go! Nothings wrong so let go!" She lets go, pouting, before leaning down in front of me.

"Now, was that so hard na-no-da?" She kisses my cheek, leaving a bright red blush on my face, so bright it would put Ichigos name to shame.

"Pu-Pudding! W-why did u just kiss me?"I turned away from her to hide my face.

"It's a reward na-no-da!" I puff up my chest, huffing and tries to fly away.

"Pudding… do you want to live or not?" I keep turned away, not letting her see my red face.

"Pudding's siblings are with her dad, I'm so happy you want me to live na-no-da!"

Pudding

"I don't care if you die…" He turns around, hiding his blush as good as he can.

I giggled. "Ok Taru-Taru! I'll go with you na-no-da!" I jump onto his back, grabbing his ears.

* * *

Thank's for reading, remember the **Three R's**! Read, Review, and Reply!


End file.
